Traitor
by ShaksieGirlBenniBoy
Summary: The turtles are fighting for their lives, but their enemies appear to be. . . their own minds? K for possible violence
1. Chapter 1

Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!

I don't own TMNT.

Mikey panted heavily as he ran for his life. The sounds of pursuit were right behind him, pushing him to run faster. He leaped to the next rooftop, barely grasping the edge of the ledge before he fell. His opponent took the jump and landed where Mikey had been just seconds before. The turtle raced on. An unseen hand reached out from the shadows to grab his ankle, bringing him down. No amount of struggling could free it and soon his adversary was upon him. He screamed and thrashed as the Thraxxen pinned him and leaned in for the killing blow. Suddenly, his brother's voice called out to him, "Mikey! Wake up!"

"Noooo!" Mikey screamed as the Thraxxen turned its head towards the new voice. "Run away Don! I'll hold him off!" He threw the Thraxxen away and began to run again, his tired legs moving at a fraction of the pace that they had moments before.

A jolt threw him off the rooftop and he began to fall. He screamed as he plummeted to his death. He indistinctly heard Donnie's voice again as another jolt caused him to sit bolt upright in bed. He tried to remember to breathe again, but his body refused. Mikey turned to look at a concerned Don.

Leo and Raph walked in, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "What's wrong?" Leo had one of his katanas in his hand, ready at a moment's notice.

"A Thraxxen was chasing me. I fell and it was going to eat me, then I heard Don and it was gonna eat him, and then I-" Donnie shushed him.

"We're all safe. Everything is ok. There is no such thing as a Thraxxen." He placed his cool hand on Mikey's sweating forehead. The orange banded turtle slowly relaxed and fell into Donnie's embrace, completely exhausted.

Donatello gently laid his brother back into bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin. Leo and Raph had already left the room and Don joined them on the couch.

"So, Donnie, what's a Thraxxen?" Leo ventured.

Don shook his head. "A fictional comic book alien. It was featured in one of the horror movies that Mikey watched a few months ago." He stood and grabbed his computer. "This is what it looks like." He showed them an image of a giant insect-like creature. It had massive, red eyes that dominated its face and mandibles that looked like they could crush the Battle Shell to smithereens. Its legs had long, barbed hairs growing off of them, and a single, huge needle-like stinger was dripping poison and ready to kill.

Raph gave an involuntary shiver as he glanced at the monstrosity that was presented before him. He hated bugs, odd for someone living in a sewer, but he presented his tough-guy facade almost flawlessly.

Leo studied the picture. "I could see why this would scare Mikey. He shouldn't be watching movies like this." He concluded.

Don nodded. "I've told him that, but he doesn't listen."

Any further conversation was stalled by an irritating screech and a red light that flooded their home. "Uh-oh." Donnie said, his face paling.

"What does uh-oh mean?" Raph growled. Don remained silent as he studied the data on his computer. "Don?"

Don grabbed his staff from where he had left it and stood, his eyes never leaving the computer. "Guys, we've got a major problem on our hands." He turned to them, just as Mikey walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes. "Three of our enemies have teamed up and are combing the sewers, the Purple Dragons, the Foot, and the Kraang."


	2. Chapter 2

Tmntaddict: Thanks. I'm glad you think it's interesting.

Sorry I took so long to update. I'll try harder to get chapters up faster.

Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!

I don't own TMNT.

The turtles quickly grabbed their weapons and met in the corridor of the lair, right in front of the entrance. Don briefly ran through the plan, detailing everyone's route. "You got that?" three nods answered him. They silently slipped out the hidden entrance and split off, two turtles to each tunnel.

Raph and Don veered off to the right, staying in the shadows as much as possible. They soon came upon a group of Purple Dragons and Foot Ninja. Don took the lead and climbed to the pipes in the ceiling, Raph followed. They stalked the nearly-silent group, waiting for any sign of what they were doing in the sewers.

Don occasionally glanced at his watch, frowning as he read data from scans that it had taken. More than once, he stopped, shook it, and fiddled with it before rushing to catch up with Raph. The third time it happened, Raph stopped with him, giving him a questioning glance.

"It's malfunctioning." Don whispered. "It's telling me that there is only one person in here with us, but there has to be at least thirty, unless. . ." He stopped, pondering whatever idea had occurred to him. Raph huffed impatiently, snapping the purple banded turtle out of his thoughts. They raced ahead to catch up with their enemies.

After another few minutes, the group stopped and began constructing something. Don tried to get a glimpse, but it was well hidden behind the wall of workers. Raph began to get uneasy. "Don." he whispered, "when have you ever known Purple Dragons to be this quiet? Aren't they normally shouting and arguing?"

Don glanced at his watch again. He sighed, "I don't know. My eyes and my gadgets are telling me two different things. I don't know what to think about this whole situation."

They looked back at the group and gasped. In the brief moment that they had been talking, they had vanished! There was no trace of Ninja or Dragons. Don's watch began beeping, but he ignored is as the pair scoured the sewer tunnel with their gazes.

All that remained was a small, metallic box. Don cautiously dropped to the ground, Raph, not so cautiously followed. The young genius carefully examined the box, looking for any way to open it. He found a hidden button on the side and carefully pressed it. A hissing sound alerted the genius and he instantly leaped back, nearly tackling his older brother.

"What's wrong Don?" Raph asked, but it was too late. The tunnel soon filled up with a white cloud of gas that made the two turtles gasp and cough. Raph and Don struggled out of the tunnel, trying to make their way back to the lair.

Leo and Mikey arrived at the same time and in the same condition as Don and Raph. The four turtles managed to open the door and make their way to Donnie's lab before they collapsed.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
